Building Blocks
Building Blocks is the 4th episode of TV Series 1. Synopsis Greg Wiggle & Jeff Wiggle are teamed up in a block championship to beat Murray Wiggle & Anthony Wiggle. However, Jeff falls asleep and Greg doesn't know what to do. Plot Wigglehouse There was a annual building blocks championship over at Wigglehouse with Shazza Footinmouth reporting about the game. Musical Murray and Hungry Anthony are versing against Good Guy Greg and Snoozy Jeff in the match with Henry as the referee, Dorothy the Dinosaur and Officer Beaples were watching the match. Who ever builds the highest tower when the times up wins the championship. When ever Jeff tries to pick up the block, he was half asleep and Greg tries to make him pick it up Henry said foul and said it's your move. But Murray said whos move? And Henry twirled around in a circle to Anthony and Murray's side, so it was Murray's move. Even Frank the Very Rare Dancing Green Mexican Iguana was there too and he was starting to wave at the stand. When Greg says time out, Murray tells Henry to not blow the whistle because Anthony does some very silly things when he hears a whistle. After a little while when they have done there tactics, Greg was feeling worried that he was going to lose because he thought Jeff was going to falling asleep to do the final move, and he did. Everybody noticed and Shazza told that Jeff has falling asleep and said unbelievable! Greg said "What am I going to do?" and he tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. He has to be in his special alarm clock chair, but they didn't had much time. He thought that he can make the final move by moving Jeff to the side but Henry says that under rule 7654-B, subsection 3, he cannot have hes sleeping member's turn and told him that he needs a substitute player to make the final move. So what happen was is that he asked Dorothy to play to help Greg as a substitute player so she can help, she built up bit by bit of blocks in super speed move to build up the block tower and they won. Dorothy has won for Greg's team. Greg and Dorothy got the trophy and Frank took a picture. Anthony and Murray handed the trophy over to Dorothy and Greg said that he didn't know that she was a great block builder a she said that she loves building block games. Soon as Jeff woke up, he asks that if we won, Dorothy said yes and he was cheering while he was holding the trophy above his head to be so happy, but the trophy was heavy that the block tower fell down when Jeff fell onto it. Wiggly Trivia * What will Greg do? * Will Jeff wake up in time? * Can Greg and Jeff still win the game? Kindergarten Text Types Children listen to stories. Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Joey the Crab had a bad day at school today because of the alphabet and there were so many that it probably almost went for a whole day Henry had an idea and go on an alphabet adventure and see what they can see in the sea. They went into the octomobile and went all around the sea to see what they can see. 'A' is for 'Anemone' our spiky friend Albert, 'B' is for 'Barnacle' which is on the octomobile, 'C' is for 'Crab' who is Joey, 'D' is for 'Drummer' Joey the drummer 'E' is for 'Eggs' Henry is talking about fish eggs which are small and not easy to see, but Henry's got good eyes, And then the Fishettes came over to play 'F' is for 'Fish' and they keeped playing up to Z and Joey enjoyed it and the alphabet game was a lot of fun. What a clever game, what a clever octopus Henry is, and what a clever crab little Joey is. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Captain Feathersword teaches Wags how to fish. Captain Feathersword's keen seafaring eyes tell him there are none too many fish around here but Wags saw them behind Captain Feathersword. First he was testing a line to show Wags but he was having trouble with the hook that it got stuck on his jacket, the catfish brothers and Wags laughed at it and then he got hurt by the hook on his finger. When throws the hook in the water, it got stuck on a plank and Wags picked it up he throw it into the water. Also Captain Feathersword thought he was fishing a whale or a shark but it was a it must've placed a shoe on the hook that must be from the animal's mouth. Captain Feathersword thought that it will be better if they go another day but then Wags caught fish in his basket. It was good for Wags, but not for the Captain. Wiggly Chase Scene The Pink Towel Chase Alternate titles *Farm Animals/Fishing Time! (Sprout title) Songs #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (from Wiggle Time!) #I Climb Ten Stairs (from Toot Toot! heard briefly at the end of the Kindergarten Text Types scene) #I Am A Dancer (from Yummy Yummy) #I Love It When It Rains (from Wiggle Time!) Trivia *During the end of the Kindergarten Text Types segment, the song, "I Climb Ten Stairs" is heard. *This is the second time that Anthony goes crazy when he hears a whistle. The first time was The Wiggles Movie. *When Murray was putting his guitar down a Film crew was seen in the background and put the guitar down for him. *The Quack Quack clip from this episode can be seen in Hot Potatoes the Best of The Wiggles video in 2010 and 2014. *The proglouge for Quack Quack included new sound effects when Captain throws his feathersword and lands on him also when the song began his laugh doesen't fade. Transcript See here Gallery Go here Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes With The Pink Towel Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:1998 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes focused on Greg